This invention relates generally to a assembly used to provide electrical power and communication signals operating on a rotating portion of an aircraft. More particularly, the present invention relates to a slip ring used with an aircraft rotating component such as a propeller, and specifically attached to the aft portion of the propeller hub.
Present propeller designs are connected to the gearbox output shaft using a bolted flange on the propeller hub. The flange connection adds weight to the aircraft. An alternative to a bolted flange is hub that is integral with the gearbox output shaft. The slip ring assembly conventionally employed provides electrical connections between the rotating and non-rotating components of the propeller. Conventional slip rings have non-rotating brushes conductively coupled to one side of each connection and slidingly engaging rotating rings that are conductively coupled to the other side of each connection. In time, the brushes become worn and need to be replaced. Removal of the slip ring, for maintenance or replacement, requires complete removal of the propeller, or in the case of an integral hub and gearbox shaft replacement requires complete removal of the gearbox.
Not providing maintenance and service for slip ring assemblies is not an option since failure of the slip ring, such as by brush failure, may result in the inability of the deicing equipment to properly function.